1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mobile communication terminal. More particularly, the present invention relates to a mobile communication terminal having two keypads, wherein a hidden keypad is covered and uncovered by a sliding method.
2. Description of the Related Art
The communication terminal is generally classified into a wired communication terminal and a wireless communication terminal. A typical wired communication terminal is a telephone mainly used in the office or home. The typical wireless communication terminal includes a PCS, cellular phone or PDA, as well as recently developed PDA phones with PDA functions or messenger phones. A wireless communication terminal generally provides a user with portability and mobility, and is therefore called a mobile communication terminal or portable terminal.
Conventional mobile communication terminals provide users with character information, image information, MP3, and games in addition to simple voice information, which may be identified through a display window of the mobile communication terminal by the users. The mobile communication terminal may be classified into a bar type, which does not have a cover, and flip, folder and sliding types, which have a cover.
The conventional mobile communication terminal includes a display window and a keypad installed under the display window, wherein the keypad is used for input of characters or numbers and a navigation pad is installed between the display window and the keypad for action of special functions.
The related art teaches the use of a keypad to input characters of, for example, a short message to be sent through the mobile communication terminal. Mobile communication terminals with a QWERTY keypad arranged in a keyboard form are commonly used to facilitate the input of characters.
An example of a mobile communication terminal with a conventional QWERTY keypad is illustrated in FIG. 1. Referring to FIG. 1, the mobile communication terminal 100 is a sliding type terminal having a cover 20, and has the structure where a QWERTY keypad 31 is installed on a front surface 12 of the body 10. A display window 33 is installed on a front surface 22 of the cover 20.
However, the QWERTY keypad 31 is installed on an exposed area of the front surface 12 of the body 10, for access when the cover slides upwards. The size of the QWERTY keypad 31 is small since the exposed area of the front surface 12 of the body 10 is small.
It is difficult to input characters through the QWERTY keypad 31 with a thumb and fingers. Therefore, the conventional mobile communication terminal has the drawbacks of low character input speed and frequent input errors.